One Week
by Smallvle
Summary: Based off the song, One Week by Barenaked Ladies. the song in my opinion reflects Ron and Hermione perfectly


This is a songfic based off the song "One Week," by Barenaked Ladies. When I heard the song, and read the lyrics, it just seemed to fit Ron and Hermione perfectly, well except for the parts that are kinda confusing, and seem to have no meaning…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any affiliates of it, nor do I own this song or band.

**One Week**

Ron sat silently on his bed. Hermione and he hadn't talked in a week after their latest dispute. He couldn't even remember really what it was about, there was something about her birthday, and how he just might have forgotten it for the third year in a row. He felt it was best left as ancient history. He missed how Hermione would laugh at the small things he would say or do that she called "cute." He'd realized it was his fault, and even though she'd apologized for blowing up so badly, (and throwing a book at his head,) she had decide to ignore him since he wouldn't say he was sorry. He knew how this would go. They had almost their own "cycle" of things. They would fight, she'd get mad for a week, then apologize, then two days later, he'd apologize.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like leann rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver_

Ron decided that he probably shouldn't have laughed either when Hermione was yelling at him, but he thought she was funny when she got mad. He felt really bad though, when he saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't help it though. He had even laughed at his Uncle's funeral! (He never really liked the guy very much anyway.) He knew she had to understand, she knew he pretty much wore his mind on his sleeve fo goodness sake!

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

It had been one week since she proclaimed herself crazy because of him. Five whole days since she had jumped on him, (jokingly then, of course,) because he had stolen her favorite book so they could play chess.

It had been three days since that afternoon when she had called saying she realized it wasn't his fault. But right after the words were out of her mouth, he was agreeing.

Yesterday she probably would have forgiven him, but not now. So he decided to sit back and wait 'till she said sorry.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

_Chickity china the chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin x-files with no lights on, we're dans la maison  
I hope the smoking man's in this one  
Like harrison ford I'm getting frantic  
Like sting I'm tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs_

Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with sailor moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you  
And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount stadium, home of the robbie_

A/N: I actually really liked that. I just think that the song fits them so well. And with the ending, you can imagine up anything you want to happen. Please review! Any kind of reviews are welcome, even flames! (personally, I find flames quite amusing.)


End file.
